Enterprises may complete cycles of work on a periodic basis. For example, a bank or a credit card company may send million of pieces of mail to customers each month by sending mail nearly every day of each month. An internal or external printing organization may manage the work of printing the pieces of mail and inserting the pieces of mail into enclosures to be mailed to customers on an almost daily basis. If the organization's printing machines or inserting machines either break down or require maintenance, the work completion may be delayed, which may prevent the organization from meeting contractual deadlines. If the completion of one day's work is delayed until the next day, the delay may cause a ripple of additional delays for subsequent days' work.